Red HQ
The Red HQ is a large, red base with a portal, a shop, and other features. It is said that "this is the meeting place for all the red bees". The entrance is found next to the Rose Field and near the Special Sprout Summoner. To get there, the player will need to be able to get past the Honey Bee Gate, which requires 15 bees. Once unlocked, the player can use cannons and a parachute/glider to get to it, or walk the path to it. Certain hats, boots, and the Bear Morph token also provide extra jump-power, which may allow the player to jump up from the Sunflower Field. The entrance is decorated with a Riley Bee and a Scythe. The player can enter if they have discovered at least 4 different types of red bees. Interior On the first floor, there are three things that you can interact with; a Red Teleporter that will teleport you to a rock behind Science Bear, a Red Field Booster that give players a boost for one of three red fields (Mushroom, Strawberry, or Rose Fields), and a set of red items for sale. There is also a ticket hidden near the back of the ceiling visible from the ladder. To reach it, build up stacks of Haste, then climb the Red Teleporter and jump to it. You will most likely need boots and/or the parachute/glider. Climb the first ladder to find a Royal Jelly on the roof next to the base, as well as the Strawberry Dispenser. Climb the second ladder to reach the top and find the code "ROOF" on the back side of the white facade, near the large Scythe. The player will also find Gifted Riley Bee, who requires a Translator to be able to communicate with. After the player gets a translator from Science Bear, they can complete quests from Gifted Riley Bee. In the Beesmas event, you needed to have used a Translator on it in order to be able to give Gifted Riley Bee a present. Store There is a store in the Red HQ which sells a few items. To open the store, press E'' or click ''Open Shop while you're not on the Red Field Booster or the Red Teleporter pads. Music Trivia * Inside the Red HQ, Rogue Vicious Bee will attack if it is found in the Rose Field. * If the player uses the Red Cannon & Parachute/Glider, you can get inside the Red HQ. However, you will get teleported back to spawn if you don't have 4 bee red types or do not have 15 bees in your hive as of the September 28th, 2019 update. ** You can also access the Red HQ by having any jump boost and jumping on the Special Sprout Summoner sign, then on the fence and onto the Red HQ. * After the April 5, 2019 update, a glass roof was added, preventing players from jumping out from the side and into the Rose Field. As of the September 28th, 2019 update, the roof is no longer there. ** Bees (including Gifted Riley Bee) had no wings when viewed through the roof. This is because transparent parts seen through glass materials do not display properly. *** This could also be seen in the Badge Bearer's Guild, looking through the outside window and into the Ace Badge area. * There is a ticket token hidden inside the Red HQ. Category:Red Category:Shops Category:Locations